Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Tale
by AB1
Summary: On a cold winters nigt Harry sits down with dumbledore to hear the fasinating sotry of James and lilly in their 7th year.
1. A story begins

Disclaimer: The charecters and theme in this story is no of mine. It is JK Rowlings. please do not sue me. 

Chapter 1

A story begins

It was the middle of the 5th year at Hogwarts. White snow lay still and twinkled like diamonds on the ground. The moon stood out on the starry clear night. 

Harry walked silently up the main staircase to the Gryfindor house.

"Up so late?" came a calm voice in the dark.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks to find dumbledor leaned against the railing at the bottom of the staircase. 

"I was just going to bed." Harry replied. 

"quite alright." Dumbledor said softly.

Out of nowhere Harry thought about the question he asked dumbledor a while back.

"Sir..uh proffesor Dumbledor?" Harry asked while scoffing the ground, "Do you remember when I asked you what happened to my parents? Why Voldemort killed them?"

"Yes." Dumbledor said while shuffling his way slowley to a bench.

"Why did he?"

"Yet again dear boy, I cannot tell you," Harry let out a sigh. "anything else you need?"

"Out of curiosity professor. Tell me about my parents. About when they went to school here?' Harry said this excitedly.

"Why..that I can tell you. Your parents where always in a load of trouble and funny business. Though, they remindme of you and your friends, and your silly adventures." he let out a low giggle. Harry smiled,

"Well..I'll tell you a little about their 7th and last year here. Where shoud I start..lets see.."

Dumbledors voice faded slowly and made up the visions in Harry's head.

This is where Lilly and James story begins.


	2. Chapter 2: James's crush

Disclaimer: The original characters are not owned by me they are jk rowlings. Others characters are mine. Do not sue. Thank you.

readers, if you liked my first chapter well here is the second. I like this one a lot. Enjoy and please read and respond!1 :-)

Chapter 2

James's crush

The Great hall boomed with stampeding 7th years. The arousing scent of food filled the air. All of the young witches and wizards struggled to find a seat at their tables.

Dumbledore raised to his feet at the high table, and raised his hands up to quiet the kids.

"Welcome back seventh years!" Dumbledore shouted.

Cheers flooded, and the room, once again, was noisy. Severus Snape, his beset friend lucious malfoy, and their gand pounded their fist n the Slytherin table on rhythm. They yelled, "Slytherin! Slytherin!"

Dumbledore spoke again, "As you can see , last years quidditch winners are happy to be back."

Slytherin table whooped again.

"Let's make this year your best." Dumbledore said, "Begin eating."

"I would say last year was the best-" Exclaimed Sirius.

"Ha ha..Yes..Especially when Jamsy boy snuck into the girls' dormitory to see Lilly." Remus laughed.

James blushed and nudged his fist in Remus's arm. Remus pretended he was in pain.

Lily and her best friend Arabella Figg walked down the Slytherin isle. Suddenly, Snape leaned back in his chair to block the girls.

"Gotta pay the tool.." he said to lily, pointing to his cheek.

"What..? You'd like me to kick you in the face?" She said coldly.

Snape frowned and let her and Arabella pass.

"When will you ever say yes, Lily?" He said as she walked away.

Lily turned to look at him. "Never." She yelled while she flipped her hair crazily.

Snape grinned and shook his head slightly, "What-a-woman."

Lily and Arabella walked toward two seats in front of James and Sirius. Sirius leaned toward James closely while not taking an eye off the two girls.

"There's your girl..Well she would be..IF YOU WOULD ASK HER..- well hello Lily."

"Hello Sirus," she looked at James and smiled," Hello James."

"And hello sexy." Sirius said coolly to Arabella while raising and lowering his eyebrows. Bella smiled sarcastically then frowned quickly.

James stared dazley at Lily like she was glowing like an angel. Her red curls bounced as she flipped it. He watched her fingers slice through her combed hair. Her green eyes twinkled in the light.

She sat up and slowly leaned across the table to kiss him. He got up slowly, leaned in toward her, closed his eyes, and puckered his lips and... He saw Sirius's snapping his hands in front of his face. 

James looked at Lily quickly and saw her eating and gossiping with Arabella. James had puzzled look

"Dude! What are you doing half way across the table with your eyes closed?" Sirius asked in wonderment.

"Uhh.." James looked down to see a bowl of chopped red onions, " The onion hurt my eyes while I was.." He tilted his head quickly and glanced at the turkey while Sirius, Remus, and Peter stared at him in puzzlement. "While I was reaching for the turkey." He said pointing at the turkey. He ended with a sigh.

"Uhh..huh." Said Sirius He started giggling.. and Peter and Remus joined together practically rolling on the floor laughing.

James's face was as red as a cherry and he was a smile so broad that went from one ear to the other. He glanced at lily smiling at him, took a deep breath and blew out slowly, and picked at his food.


End file.
